Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190830211704/@comment-29393109-20190831210848
"even though thalassa and sherezar is everywhere at 6k+, but still, u can bring a sherezar or thalassa of your own, and from what i see, sherezar and thalassas ai are stupid." Yeah, but my point was they beat Elvira + Burotgor teams, which you can do yourself if you bring Sherezar or Thalassa, unless you mean Elvira + Burotgor + Sherezar/Thalassa, in which case whoever has more Speed will win (you see what I mean when I say Speed is the most important stat in the game?) "even though ml is a 3 vs 3 game, but u took up zyla paired with fusion is better than metall llum!!! thats the important part, u said 2 monster compare to 1, on the zyla team, u can only have 1 more monster, but on llums team, you can have 2 more..." Okay then, name a Monster that synergizes with IL Llum then, go ahead, then it'll be Zyla and co. vs IL Llum and co., sounds fair to you? "and we have waited for 4 weeks for the council, and do u know how many times i got the argument that the wiki need to fixed since its really outdated? too many to count, i have gotten that argument for over 1 year now but no one fixes it cause how peoples just change it back just cause they have a diffrent opinion" Hey man, I've been waiting for the Ranking Council for 4 weeks as well. And the reason why people revert changes is because PEOPLE DON'T FUCKING EXPLAIN THEIR CHANGES! How many times have you seen a random person edit the Viability Ranking moving X Monster up and down with absolutely zero explanation? Too many to count. "and if i apply to council, i will surely get strong critics from u" Because you're retarded. End of story. "and i am not intrested to join a thing more like a dictatorship of a tiny % of the peoples who come to this page." It's not a dictatorship, people are elected to the council in an election where anyone that has a registered FANDOM account can vote in. And the reason why it's a tiny percentage of the people who come to this page is because only a tiny percentage of users that frequent this wiki aren't retarded and actually know what the fuck they're talking about. "Bandess is quite bad imo, even though voltaik trait aint that good any more, its still better than bandess trait, and the only viable monster with death countdown is pierceid, but still bandess will get denied, while voltaik can't get denied by cda, or total blind. bandess cd is quite high, with most skill having 2 turn cd or even higher. and bandess immune to control skill is still quite useless, you will still get denied by cda, stamina drain, total blind the enemy can remove the immunity to control, and its a self skill... and it also dont remove the negative effects of him self, even though voltaik is not immune to control, he have a chance to dogde it" Bandses' Immune to Control Skill is useless because you will still get CDA'd, Stamina Drained or Total Blinded and it can get PER'd away? So Neobuki's Immunity to Control Skill is almost useless, since it has all those negatives except it's not a Self Skill and has NER? Also, unlike VoltaiK, Bandses has competent Stats, and VoltaiK gets fucked even harder by Stamina Dr- OH WAIT RELICS EXIST! REMEMBER THAT GUY WHO WANTED WANGZHOU MOVED TO OP? YEAH, YOU COUNTERED THAT ARGUMENT BY SAYING RELICS EXIST! NOW HAVE THEY SUDDENLY BEEN REMOVED FROM THE GAME BY SP WITH NO EXPLANATION WHATSOEVER? You are so stupid, it's unnacceptable for the modern times. Bandses might not be the best, but he's definetly better than Voltrash. Stop. Worshipping. Voltrash. "And also, maby u had no idea what happend when elvira came out" Actually I did, because I still played ML at the time of her release. "she broked the game, everyone went for her, the biggest reason was that there were no thalassa and sherezar, and not as much of monsters with positive effects removal, and at the time there were almost no nanovirus(if there even was at that time) and there were not a lot of anticepation at the time(maby only 5, and 1 is really bad)" Yeah, but what about now? She doesn't break the game anymore, Thalassa and Sherezar now exist, everyone and their mother now has PER and a handful of Monsters now have Nanovirus or Anticipation. If Burotgor were to have been moved up to SS+ back then (which he may well have deserved) he surely wouldn't be that good nowadays. As I said, when more counters to Madam Fusion are added then both her and Zyla (as well as other Extra Turn Spammers) will be moved down, but as it stands today, Zyla is definetly SS+ worthy. "At last, the maximum tier i will give to zyla when PAIRED UP WITH MADAME FUSION is ss+, at the bottom of ss+" Bottom of SS+? These are in alphabetical order anyways, so why should it matter? "but u need to write PAIRED WITH MADAME FUSION, and zyla her self at another tier, since pairing monsters up is not a good argument since it is 2 monsters while all other monsters stand by them self" There are zero other Monsters that stand by themselves, as ML is a TEAM GAME, dumbass. "not to mention that your team of 2 acttualy can get killed by thalassa and another monster(even a treezard with ts works) thalassa will go first(since i imagine u will have strength on your zyla) and thalassa goes denies both..." Didn't you literally say Thalassa's defense AI is stupid? I'm not stupid enough to put Extra Turn Spammers on Defense lmao. Also, no, I wouldn't have Strength on my Zyla, I'd rather have 3 TS since she has Charging Banner and Madam Fusion applies Thunder Weakness anyways. Also, since I'm on Offense, I get Rune Temple boost. Now don't get me wrong, every strategy and individual Monster has counters, but what I'm saying is: Madam Fusion + Zyla are broken on Offense when paired up, Madam Fusion was literally DESIGNED to make Extra Turners better, the biggest reason why Madam Fusion is ranked as high as she is is because of her amazing synergy with mostly everything, thanks to her Trait Disable/PER + Extra Turn Skills and her Turn Transfer. Though she synergizes better with Thunder and Nature Attackers, more specifically: VoltaiK, Zyla and Charmless. If we were Ranking Madam Fusion by herself she wouldn't be even AA. Why can't I use that to say Zyla should be a higher rank? Elvira wasn't designed to make Burotgor better lmao.